


Bring to the Boil

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodlust, Dark, Dark Continent Arc, Drabble, Enemies, Foe Yay, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Romance, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, One Shot, Revenge, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "I’ve defeated you once before. I can do it again. And this time, I will kill you …"





	Bring to the Boil

Chrollo knew there wasn't any point in talking the magician down. Not even when he had defeated him once already, and he paid a terrible price.

Two were dead. There was to be more casualties.

Chrollo carried seething rage in his expression, his eyes caught in Hisoka's golden ones. "Think what you will, Hisoka, but I'm not afraid of you…" he uttered, as the magician observed him, his lips thinning into a smirk. His playing cards stained with crimson, droplets falling to the ground.

"I've defeated you once before. I can do it again. And this time, I _will _kill you …"

Hisoka only grinned, reaching out and stroking his fingertips over Chrollo's face. Cold as iced, but very much alive.

The distance between them became non-existent, as Hisoka's lips brushed against Chrollo's and their foreheads pressed one another's.

"_Good luck with that, Chrollo Lucilfer_…"


End file.
